How Many Times
by ChubWubWub
Summary: Jasper has a little surprise for Alice, but will she find out before he wants her too? - Bad summary but hopefully much better story, full of fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy :) My very first story here so I hope you enjoy, I've been meaning to write for a while now, and this is a relatively short story I thought I could manage :) Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Sadly Twilight belongs to Stephany Meyer, so yeah, um, enjoy :)**_

Chapter 1

Zipping my unnecessary coat up and sliding my delicate feet into my boots, I called my goodbye's to Bella's mum,  
"Bye, love" she replied, half distracted by the scarf she was learning to knit, which she would inevitably give up on and decide sewing would be an easier craft to pick up again, I smiled sympathetically at Bella, who would end up being the one to find lost pins on the carpet, often with her bare toes,  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned, looking hopeful, I sighed,  
"Sorry, the sun is making a rare visit, so me and Jasper are going walking-"

Just then a flicker of something vague entered my mind ..., I couldn't pinpoint what ... Jasper was deciding something, but he was trying to keep me from finding out ... deliberately changing his mind so quick I couldn't keep up with him ... I loved it when he did this, giving me little challenges every so often, letting me 'see' some clues if he was being particularly nice, but it was evident this time would be a very strict game ...  
Bella was shaking my shoulder, trying to grab my attention,

"Oh, sorry, something ... something caught my eye" I grinned, determined to win this one,  
"It's okay, I was worried for a second, you looked confused" She frowned in confusion herself,  
"Yeah, Jasper seems to have other ideas about tomorrow, though I'm not sure what, he won't let me see..."  
"Ah, the elusive guessing game again" Bella smiled, having been used to his antics,  
"Yep, this one seems particularly interesting though" I tried pulling anything from the tiny game setter I'd been given, but I got nothing,  
"Any clues?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, her deep mahogany hair slipping too,  
"Nope ... Not a single one ... hmm" I pondered, "It must be something very interesting" I sounded distracted, even to myself, Bella chuckled, gave me a tight squeeze and practically shoved me out the door,  
"Go find out, or you'll be too preoccupied to do anything soon!" And with that she closed the door, leaving me to flit to the back of her house, up into a tree, and perch at the very top of the tallest spruce and search.

Squeezing my eyes shut I concentrated fiercely, hopefully any little slips he made I would pick up on. I saw him talking to Edward, though Jasper said very little, in fact, nothing at all, he simply stood in front of Edward with a knowing smirk on his face, which eventually became reciprocated on Edwards features,  
He was telling him! He knew I couldn't possibly know what he was saying! Deliberately teasing me with the fact that he was talking to someone about it, or would be, and I still wouldn't have a clue what was going on!  
So he wanted to play it that way then. I had to smile at the cleverness involved in this act, knowing Edward would keep his mouth shut for definite, my brother loved to try and keep secrets from his 'omniscient' vampire sister. It even made me chuckle, though I was frustrated that someone was able to elude me.

Knowing no-one would climb so high up a tree, I placed my pale hand palm down to the trunk, spread my fingers wide and pushed into the tree so that my hand left a noticeable print in the rough bark, I had done this with most of the tree's I'd sat in, I enjoyed leaving a secret little mark, it gave me something that was mine, and nobody else's, something I could keep to myself, however little it seemed.  
Jumping down from my little spot, I raced home just in time to witness Jasper and Edwards silent little conversation, to watch the tiny smirk on Edwards lips develop into a full blown grin, stretching wide across his cheeks, making his mature face take on the look of a little schoolgirl who had just found out the most amazing secret in the whole world, and who wasn't going to share it with anyone. I narrowed my eyes at him and prowled upstairs to change from the clothes made for 'Human Alice' and pick something more 'Vampire Alice.'

As I made my way to my room something wavered behind my eyes and I 'saw' Jasper heading up to follow me, still being frustratingly vague. I decided to ignore him and carry on with my task, despite a future being set where I would be sidetracked. I opened my walk in closet, at least half the size of our huge master bedroom, and rummaged through the rails, not certain of which I was going to wear yet. I heard Jaspers firm footsteps make their way up the steps, and I carried on nonchalantly, seemingly oblivious to his approach.

When he did enter the room it took a few seconds for his scent to hit me, but it crawled through the air, trailing towards the closet, drawn to me almost, and wrapped me up in a blanket, smothering me with delicious flavours of cinnamon and Spring, weakening my irritated facade, it was such a complementary contrast I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in the delightful aroma, my head tilting back a little as I relaxed. I barely noticed him creeping behind me and nuzzling into my cheek, leaving a soft trail of little kisses up and down my neck and shoulder as he traced random patterns lightly on my side. I completely forgot why or how I was angry with my husband, only that I wanted more of these gentle gifts, and in different places ...

"I'm supposed to be angry with you right now..." I murmured, naively trying half heartedly to break the hold Jasper had around my tiny waist, which only made him cling tighter and pull me closer to him, a whispered growl escaping from his lips, so low it resonated through me, making me shudder gently, I turned around in his arms and raised my self on tip toes, a vain attempt to make myself eye level with the golden pools of caramel that absorbed me completely,

"You can never stay mad with me for long now, can you Alice?" He replied, holding himself closer to me still,  
"Not if you're using your powers of manipulation to your advantage, of course not" I smiled, feeling a wave of happiness and pleasure drench me, taking over me so completely I nearly lost my balance. I finally gave in to my vision of earlier, and allowed him to close the closet door and prowl back to me, a hungry glow in his eyes ...

_**Sorry it's short, I don't know how borderline T this is, so if it's too much say and I can change stuff in the future :) I would love for you to review to tell me how I'm doing, be nice though, I'm new :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy again, if you're reading this then thank you for sticking with me! I try to upload ASASP, I know how frustrating it is when authors don't, so here comes chapter two :) Hope you enjoy :) Also this one goes to a best friend of mine, my first reviewer and follower :D Thanks SulTarner :P**_

Brilliant sunlight forced its way through the window directly above mine and Jaspers head, slowly filling our pale bare skin with millions of tiny diamonds, allowing the temperature of our icy limbs rise gradually for a few minutes before Jasper propped his head up on his wonderfully sculpted arm, and gazed down at me with puppy eyes, his golden waves forming a messy halo for his angelic features. I can never get over how beautiful this creature is, each time he takes my breath away, and each time I lose myself in his face, so he has to clear his throat before his deep, soothing voice can make sense in my fuzzy brain,  
"Are you planning on moving from your closet floor anytime soon?" He smirked, picking up loose scraps of silk that were carelessly torn from each other a few hours ago. A playful mood was setting its place, making me want to giggle,  
"Well I've been fine for the past couple of hours, and besides, I've nothing planned to get up for, do I?" I grinned, a tiny giggle escaping my lungs. Then as I shifted to make my body closer to Jaspers, thousands of rainbows danced along the walls and bounced around the room, tumbling from every surface,  
"I might have a little something planned for you," He grinned cheekily, the mood intensifying gradually, a slightly eager edge to it. It was then I saw something; Jasper slipped up, or gave me a clue, whatever, but he seemed to be leading me somewhere, waterfalls maybe, I could hear the deafening roar of water. But he still wouldn't decide on exactly the place he was leading me, infuriatingly leaving me with only this tiny hint. I groaned in exasperation,  
"Are you ever going to stop doing this?"  
"I don't think I will, no" He grinned, his plump lips forming the perfect smile, "You best get ready, you never know, we could have a busy day ahead." And with that he shot up, flashing round the room throwing whatever clothes was nearest to him, which, thanks to my co-ordination skills, were a perfect match, but he was distracting himself, trying not to think of today. He was choosing his clothes, allowing these thoughts to take control of the future, not his sort-of made plans. I smiled at the cute-ness and the huge effort he was putting into surprising me.

I did as I was told, and with what little clues he gave me, I assumed I would get splashed, but I didn't much care. I chose something that would go with the weather, and my mood, or the mood Jasper was emanating, which seemed apprehensive. I twirled my body in the mirror, appraising myself on my summer dress, the pleated skirt would trail perfectly when I was running. Just as I was finished combing my short hair into submission, Jasper popped his head around the dressing room door,  
"Ready?" He approved my dress, his eyes trailing down my frame; if I had blood running through my veins it would of flooded my cheeks,  
"Ready for what exactly?" I questioned, searching the future and only getting flashes of the very near future, or the weather,  
"You're telling me you haven't figured it out yet? Or took a sneak-peak?" He replied, feigning shock,  
"You know I can't! You keep changing your mind so quick, or not thinking about it at all!" I felt like stamping my foot like a petulant child, my fists clenched to my sides,  
"You'll thank me for it, trust me" He chuckled, reaching his hand out to uncurl my fist. My hand melted to his as he raised his hand to kiss my knuckles, I smiled, despite my irritation,  
"Can we go now please? I'm not used to surprises, and I don't like not knowing" I complained, he simply smiled, tugging my hand to the vast bedroom window, pushing it open to allow me through, ever the gentleman.

Once we were through he took my hand again and tugged me along, blazing through the shadowed forest, the leaves providing a temporary shield from the sun. We carried on like this for at least an hour, Jasper glancing at me every time my mood seemed to shift, from patient, to anticipating, to slightly bored, then finally settling on mischievously excited, he seemed happier with the last one.

He was determined to keep me from finding out, constantly thinking about the path he was going to take, a sharp turn to the right or a quick leap up to a tree, then launch down and shoot straight through, often snapping branches. Making quick, snap decisions so he would have to focus on the path he was taking rather than where it was heading. His hand, however difficult the path, never left mine though, it stuck there permanently. I smiled at this, feeling an intense love for my husband, who was still trying to surprise his wife after decades of marriage. He noticed my change in mood and squeezed my hand gently, slowing his pace just a little so he could concentrate on me more.

Just then he slipped, not physically, but mentally, the vision of him leading me someplace was clearing up, there definitely was a waterfall, and we seemed to be headed straight for it ... And then I slipped, physically'; distracted by my vision. I never noticed the log Jasper hopped over, and I ended up crashing through it violently, Jasper caught me before I fell, though it was too late; I ended up toppling over onto him on the forest floor. We waited a few seconds until everything settled,

"Distracted were we?" Jasper chuckled, brushing bark from my short black spikes,  
"I finally got a clear vision, but I still don't know where the Hell it is and why you're taking me there!" I complained, still lying on him, with him still picking tree from my hair,  
"All in good time," He soothed, "All in good time." The bark seemed to have gone, so I grimaced and pushed on his firm chest, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, holding my gaze until his eyes drifted down my face, his finger raised to brush my lip, so softly it was barely there. I pressed my lips to his, to show him how grateful I was for him trying to surprise me, for putting in this amount of love and effort and care just so I could be surprised. I threw my love outward, so intense I felt him inhale as if my feelings were shockwave's crashing into him, he kissed me deeper, his lips moving faster, more passionate, the feeling wrapping around us as if we were in a bubble of glass. I didn't know who was going to burst it first, I certainly didn't want to, but I also wanted so badly to know where we were going. I pulled away gently and sighed, hoping his relaxed feelings were going to earn me a slip up in his department, sadly however, it didn't, so I was left agitated again,

"Not that I'm not perfectly happy where I am, but I really want to know where I'm heading, so can we please hurry?" I pleaded, keeping my face close to his,  
"Mm, of course we can love, whatever you want" He smiled, holding me tightly around the waist and lifting me up, straightening himself as well,  
"If I was getting what I wanted I would already know exactly where we're going" I pouted, looking up at him through my lashes, hoping he would falter for just a second, but yet again I was disappointed,  
"Sorry, I said this would be a surprise and I am sticking to my word" And with that, he was darting through the forest again, clinging to my hand like it was his lifeline, chopping and changing decisions frequently, messing up my future.

Again we travelled in silence, with only the forest sounds to keep us company. Birds sung their songs until they felt us near, scattering when they sensed the danger. Eventually the forest seemed to be thinning out, becoming more ragged and rocky, I thought we were near, but then Jasper shot out to the left, pulling me along too,

"I thought we were close?!" I complained, trying to slow him down and failing dismally,  
"That's the point! I don't even know the exact location, so until I do, we'll keep moving like this" He laughed, zig-zagging over rocks, sometimes knocking them straight out of the way in such a childish manor I couldn't stifle my giggles for more than two seconds,  
"What on Earth are you doing? You're going to destroy the entire forest at this rate" I laughed, as he continued, seemingly happy to smash boulders and kick the fragments as if they were footballs over miles of land, so far I couldn't even hear the thud they made on their journey to the ground.

With the area of boulders thoroughly disintegrated, Jasper turned to me and smiled, his golden eyes softening when they met mine. I couldn't help but love this man, ever since I first saw him wandering through South America, a lost soul in all the chaos Maria caused, I knew he'd be mine, it was destiny. I felt rather than saw the future strengthening, the happiness we'd both feel when we got to this mysterious location. The hazy landscape of rocks and waterfalls was strengthening, but this time I refused it, actually wanting it to be a surprise, for Jasper. I knew he would be happy if I truly didn't know until we get there.

Suddenly, and evidently without thinking it through, Jasper clutched my hips and threw me over his shoulder, so I wouldn't even see properly where I was going. I only had the view of the floor flying away beneath his sturdy boots and, to my joy, his behind. I focused on the latter, smiling cheekily to myself, although I'm sure Jasper felt my change in mood and was wondering what made me feel the way I did. To let him know, clearly, I reached my hand out and pinched the meaty part clenching and unclenching due to him pummeling through the rocks. He gasped, suddenly, and a shock wave of surprise filled the air, until he reined in his feelings and a more subdued shock lapped at the air,

"Mrs Cullen, just what do you think you're doing?" He asked, a playful tone edging his voice,  
"Why nothing, Mr Cullen, whatever do you speak of?" I asked, just as playful and innocent,  
"Do you mean to tell me it was someone else who has just fondled my behind in such a provocative manor?"  
"Ahh ... Now you mention it I do recall a little devil scampering up behind us and groping that perfect behind of yours, I just didn't quite catch where he went running off to" I played along for as much as I could, bursting into fits of laughter as soon as the sentence was fully formed. Only when my laughter subsided did I finally realize the smooth bobbing of Jaspers running had stopped.  
He had stopped.  
We were here.  
There.  
Wherever.  
We had arrived ...

**_Sooo, whatcha think? It's definitely longer :P I thought I'd have this wrapped up in two chapters ... Apparently not :P Hope you liked, if you have any criticism (Constructive, please, my frail confidence cannot take harsh comments :c ) Thank you so much for reading, really REALLY appreciate it :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me, I really do hope I make it worthwhile :) So very sorry for it taking AGES but it wouldn't write :( This is the last chapter, so please enjoy :)**_

Jasper's hands became entwined with my thighs, firmly gripping them so he could set me down - unnecessarily of course, but the sensation of his cool fingers holding such an intimate place had me tingling all over,  
"Close your eyes," He instructed, covering them to make sure I had, "No peaking until I say, and that includes the future!" His hands formed the perfect blindfold, allowing not one spec of light to creep through,  
"Jasper, please this is killing me, please let me see." I moaned, hoping he would relent,  
"Nope, not until I can kind of think of a few places we can go. Please try to block out the future will you?" He pleaded, his voice melting in my ears,  
"Fine. For you. Fine, just let me see soon!" I demanded.

He walked me a few steps forward, teetering over to the left slightly, as if to be dodging something, and then stood still for a very long while before finally dropping his hands to rest lightly on my shoulders,  
"You can look now." I could here the smile in his voice, brimming with anticipation. I took a deep breath to steady myself - there were thousands of fragrances in the air, Jaspers of course was the strongest, and my most preferred. I could smell the fresh air of Spring, the tiny flowers coming into bloom. I could taste the tantalizing appealing smell of deer on my tongue, though I wasn't interested in hunting just yet. I decided to let all my other senses accommodate my seemingly beautiful surroundings, apart from my eyes; I focused on one sense at a time.

I opened my ears to the sounds of the forest, a place so far away from our home I'd never even been here before. Of course there was the trickle of a river, I could hear the fish swimming beneath the surface, devotedly waving their fins to continue their unknown journey. A while away there was the roaring of a fiercely passionate waterfall, gallons of water thrown over the river edge in seconds. If I let my ears range outward so I could hear the herd of deer I smelt; their hooves dully scraping the rocky forest floor as they ambled along in the search of fresh grass to graze on. I listened to the echo of a rabbit thrumming his hind leg against his family's burrow, to which bunnies came scampering towards excitedly.

Branching my fingers out delicately and gingerly, I reached for the closest thing - I felt the spidery tickling of willow leaves against my ice touch; there were willow tree's here! My favourite! I reached to the other side of me and came into contact with a fat tree trunk, covered in a blanket of moss, creating a soft quilting to the coarsely grained bark of the tree. This place seemed to be untouched by humans, unchanged. Natural. I loved it already, and I hadn't even seen it yet,  
"Jasper, this place is beautiful!" I declared, my eyes still squeezed shut,  
"But, you haven't even seen it yet?" He quizzed, a frown tainting his words,  
"I don't need to, from what I've sensed this place cannot be any more beautiful than what it already is, I love you so much for bringing me here. Thank you." I told him, reaching my hand up to squeeze his finger tips, he gave a loving squeeze back on my shoulder, the increased pressure tingling down my spine.

I tensed, preparing myself for the beauty I was about to reveal to myself, and slowly, so slowly I could almost sense Jaspers slight impatience, I opened my eyelids and my eyeballs ventured this unknown territory for the very first time.

It was breathtaking. It literally took my breath away, pulling it through my lips and from my body, taking it to keep as long as my eyes rested on the landscape I saw now. I thought I was going to cry. For the first time in centuries I thought my eyes were going to brim over and stream with a river of it's own, not just the majestic one that flowed before me. My knees fell weak at the sight of this place I was glad I had Jaspers firm hands on my shoulders to help me stay upright,  
"This is all for you, my Alice" He whispered, grazing my ear with his peachy lips, making me quiver from all the swirling emotions running havoc in my body. Shock. Adoration. Ecstasy. Awe. Happiness. Joy. Love. Lust. Passion. Pleasure. Satisfaction. Surprise. Wonder. Serenity. Appreciation. Amazement. Anticipation. There were so many I couldn't comprehend which emotion fit the best situation, I merely felt them. If I couldn't make out my own feelings then surely Jasper would be dumbfounded.  
"Jasper ... I- I don't know what to say ... It's ... beyond words, this place is beyond words ... Thank you so much ... " Birds greeted us with their songs, butterflies tried to land on us because of our sweet smell, dragonflies hovered above the water, a spectator to the couple by the river-side,  
"All for you" He stepped around me and faced me, his eyes gazing into my eyes as if I was the most beautiful creature in the world, when there was the most spectacular sight just behind him. I looked straight up at him, my love radiating from my frozen heart, hoping he would remember this feeling, for I would; I would remember this place until the end of the world, and even then, the memory will still be engrained upon my soul, here forever. Eternity.

Raising my hand, I cupped his cheek in my palm and raised myself on tip-toes, my intentions clear. I lost all control as I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him and lavishing his face with hundreds of tiny kisses, each in a new place. He brought his hands up to hold my face, staring deep into my eyes as if he was staring my soul in the eye, and brought his head close down to mine - our foreheads touching,  
"I love you Alice Whitlock" He declared, only using my proper name when he was feeling especially loving,  
"As I love you, Major Jasper Whitlock" I replied, memories of our first encounter flashing through my mind ... I smiled at how far we'd come, and how much love there had been shared between the two of us as the centuries passed.

I nudged my head forward slightly, so that our noses were just touching; he responded by sliding his nose up and down the bridge of mine, taking in a breath as he did so. A sweeping of peace and serenity flowed through my body, and I already knew these were Jasper's emotions. Such pure, free emotions.

Tilting my head back slightly, I allowed the tip of my tongue to creep out onto the silky-smooth skin of his lower lip, to which he promptly snapped his mouth open and caught my protruding tongue between his teeth before I could retract it. He chuckled quietly to himself and then let my tongue go,  
"Where would you like to go?"  
I thought quietly to myself, glancing around this haven and wondering where to start first ...  
"The waterfall please," I smiled up at him, "I'd like to see what's behind it"  
"But won't you get your beautiful dress wet?" He frowned, looking over my body at the red polka dots scattered over the fabric, a flush of passion drenched the atmosphere, and for a moment I couldn't speak,  
"I- uh .. umm, I'm not t- too bothered" I mumbled, my breath caught in my throat,  
"If you want to, then let's go" He grinned, seemingly unaware of the state his wife was in; despite his supernatural abilities. He offered me his hand, and I gratefully took the chance of physical contact. Jasper led me to the river bank, silently treading over the rocky terrain until it withered into a strip of sand.

It was then he looked around, staring at the river and frowning as if sensing a problem,  
"How are you going to get across the other side of the river?" I saw his mind drifting through different ideas, some more outrageous than others,  
"You are not tearing up anymore rocks Jasper!" I scolded,  
"Well if it helps you cross then I would" He retorted,  
"I would be quite happy to jump, it is only a few feet after all" I concluded, hoping he would allow this,  
"Very well, jumping it is." And with that he swooped me up with my head to his chest, leaping high into the air and plummeting down again, landing gracefully on the other side,  
"I think I could of managed it myself Jasper" I giggled, looking up at him from my snuggly cradle, prodding his cheek gently,  
"Ah, but I much prefer assisting you, my young lady" He pronounced those last three words with such grace that my arms (without a second thought) arched round his neck and forced my body upwards; towards those plump peachy lips of his. My lips crashed into his, wanting, needing him close to me. To be able to feel his lips moving in time with mine, in harmony, was a feeling like any other. Lust pounded through my body, either from me, or him, I didn't care either way; I just felt. We broke away, gasping for air though neither of us needed it. Our breathing steadied and I hopped down from my comfortable cradle, took Jaspers hand and ran wildly.

Trees, rocky mounds, long grass, all flew by us without us paying much attention, I simply ran around the area for the fun of it, to feel the wind on my face, to feel free and limitless. I started laughing, I don't know why, but I did. Laughing and laughing until eventually I stopped running and turned to Jasper, planted a kiss on his cheek and darted off, waiting for him to find me. I hid just inside the cave entrance behind the waterfall, pressing my back to the wall to hide. I heard Jaspers strong boots searching, slowly, creeping round. I heard him sniffing like a puppy, following my scent. Damn, forgot about our noses.

"Ah, here you are. Hm, not a very challenging place to hide." He chuckled, peeping round the corner and standing in front of me,  
"Yes, here I am" I simply said, he stepped closer to me still , his arms forming barricade, pressing onto the cave wall. I had no escape. I didn't really want one,  
"Now, what are we to do?" He asked, I was a little distracted though. I could smell something, I turned my head to the side, sniffing delicately. I couldn't pin point it exactly. It was sweet yet tainted and earthy ...  
" ... Hello? Alice?" Jaspers voice intruded my curiosity,  
"Mm?" I uttered, blinking rapidly, collecting my thoughts, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can smell something and I'm not sure what it is." I explained, my nose still quivering for knowledge,  
"Would you like to look in the cave?" He asked, smirking at my nose,  
"Please!" I jumped to attention, grabbing Jaspers hand as he led me through the mysterious cave behind the waterfall.

My tiny heels and Jaspers strong boots echoed around the small, corridor-like entrance, their taps contrasting. I let my spare hand trail along the rough cave walls, my fingers running over and in any bumps and crevices though Jasper didn't even have to fully extend his hand to touch the ceiling - his other hand remaining protectively wrapped around mine, softly circling his thumb over my skin. After a couple of metres we rounded a corner, the cave opening up into a huge room. I gasped at the sight, not expecting the area to be so magnificent. What I thought to be a cave seemed to be a hollow volcano, obviously dormant. Rocks formed shelves of all different heights, I sat on one, taking in my surroundings. In the centre of this haven was a pool, a natural one, only big enough to fit one or two people in, surrounded by a rocky edge. The water rippled slightly, lapping at the edges. It seemed to be lit from within, but it was then I noticed the glorious sun glowing in from the volcano's mouth, perfectly forming a halo of light.

"Jasper ... wow. Just ... wow" I slipped my shoes off, my bare feet resting on the sand. I circled spirally patterns; doodling randomly,  
"I never even knew this would be here, I'm glad you like it" His arms lifted me in the air and sat me on his lap, his head nestling into my bare neck. He began softly kissing me, working his way up and down my neck to my ear and back down again.

"Mmm..." I moaned softly, tilting my head back to allow him better access. His lips brushing up and down my flesh. He continued kissing, teasing me, very nearly making it to my ear then trailing back down again, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel the smile on his face pressing into my neck, enjoying my lustful frustration,

"Jasper..." I breathed, not sure of what I wanted but desperate for something, he replied by blowing his icy breath along the back of my neck, making me shudder violently; I was enjoying the sensations running through my body. His hands squeezed my hips slowly; they had started grinding involuntarily against him in response to his actions. His lips came to my ear again, however, instead of following their usual path and going back down my neck again, I was shocked by him grabbing my ear lobe and tugging gently, his teeth scraping just enough so it wasn't painful, but made me gasp and roll my eyes uncontrollably at the exquisite tingles trickling over my entire body.

I couldn't face away from him any longer. Swiveling my hips and deftly manoeuvring my legs I ended up in his lap with my legs wrapped firmly around his hips, my arms resting on his shoulders. Flickers of the future flashed behind my eyes, but for the second time today I decided to ignore them and let what happen take its natural course. Jasper began kissing my neck again, his cool breath picking up it's pace, matching my own laboured breaths. His hands explored my body, that's when my eyes closed completely, letting my other senses take over,

"Let's swim" Jaspers soft command infiltrated my incoherent thoughts. I blinked my eyes open and focused on the curves and dips of my husbands face, leaving his eyes for last, finally admitting my submission to him and nodding. My hands glided from his shoulders to the soft collar of his shirt, picking away at his buttons one by one; freeing his glorious body for my eyes only. I still, after hundreds of years, could not get over how perfect this creature was.

His hands crept to the hem of my dress; I rose so that he could slide it up and off my small frame with ease,  
"I think it pretty unfair how I am in nothing but my underwear and you're still sat there fully clothed Mister" I winked at him, unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly, pulling it free when I got to the tucked in part. Pulling it over his broad shoulders, I placed light kisses on his shoulder and neck, tasting his sweet, Jasper smell. I discarded the shirt on the floor behind me and made my fingers scuttle down his muscular chest, hovering slightly when I reached his glorious abs, I traced a finger across them, sucking in a breath as I did so. His body never ceased to amaze me each and every time I touched him. Each time I would get the electric tingle up my arm, sizzling across my skin and settling in the most indecent of places. Each time my eyes snapped shut, teeth clamping over my lower lip as I rested my head on his shoulder. All I could think is what I wanted to do to this man. My man. I made light work of his belt and trousers, both of us standing now. We took the rest of our clothes off and stepped into the water that would be cold for humans. I enjoyed the feeling of the water, it sliding over my body and hugging my form.

I rested in Jaspers arms as he rocked me slowly in the water, swaying ever so slightly,  
"You are the most beautiful, magnificent creature on the planet, Alice Whitlock" Jasper murmured,  
"I could say the same about you" I whispered back, nuzzling his chest. Suddenly his knees seemed to buckle, and water enveloped my whole being, it was then I realized Jasper had intentionally plunged us both under. I struggled from his grasp and kept myself under, looking at him under the crystal clear lagoon water. I smiled cheekily and prodded his forearm and when he looked poked my tongue out. Before I could retract he swiftly held it between his teeth, and then crushed my face with his lips; passionately clutching me to his body so we were flush up against each other. My hands roamed up and down his back, sometimes feeling his spine and other times exploring the muscles either side, his hands did the same, making me shudder despite the warmth of the water. He seized my waist and pulled me upwards, so our head were just above the water,  
"I do hope you've enjoyed our little bit of freedom" His said, head tilting to one side in question,  
"Very much so," I agreed, "but for how many times are you going to keep surprising me?" I asked,  
"Aaah, as many as it takes to thank you for rescuing me, my love" His eyes were devoted to my soul, seeing everything,  
"You have no need to thank me, you being here is enough payment. Besides, you saved yourself, you chose to leave Maria, you wanted freedom" I replied,  
"Yes, but if it had not of been for you I would have still been killing innocent humans; you have shown me a better life, and for that, I will be eternally grateful" His lips quivered in a smile, tugging the corners of his lips, I sighed, laughing at how devoted my man was to 'repaying' me for saving him when he himself did the saving.

I pulled him close, needing him near, needing to feel him against my body. The mood changed subtly, turning from sweet love to a more passionate, lustful kind. These emotions stirred deep in the pit of my stomach, making my toes curl and my hips press against him. Jasper's hand came up and stroked my cheek, tracing my lips.

These are the times I longed for with Jasper. The times we were alone together. The times where we could be private. We could no longer be separate beings, but join together to be one.

Complete ...

Whole ...

Us ...

The End

_**A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long guys, but it's my last and I thought I best make it a good one :) It is quite long as well, so I hope it made up for the delay :) Please review, I need to know what I'm doing right (hopefully I will be) and what I'm doing wrong, constructive criticism taken, but be nice please :D Again, a million thank you's for reading :) It really means a lot to me :)**_

_**Special thanks to my best friend TayTar :) She first introduced me to Fanfiction, and without her I don't know what I'd be doing with my life right now, so thank you to her :) **_


End file.
